


Ship Happens

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost too chill, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Especially when I write, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I forgot that I have a problem with tense, Multi, Papyrus is so chill, Reader has no idea what's going on, Shipping Shenanigans, Tacos, Those three need to keep a lid on it, i'll edit this later, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Things escalate quickly when you tell Undyne how you want a relationship. She plays matchmaker, and tries to set you up with Papyrus anime style while she and Alphys watch.It doesn't happen as fast as they want it to, but they are patient. A little bit of patience goes a long way.





	Ship Happens

     You had known Undyne for ages, well, after the monsters came to the surface, you were eager to find out what they were like, and you were fast friends with Undyne.  Eventually, she introduced you to Alphys, her girlfriend, who was her own kind of awesome.

     You had mentioned off hand that you wanted something like that, and Undyne had gotten a strangely wild gleam in her usually skittish eyes. She started telling you about this guy, Papyrus, that she knows would be a perfect fit for you. He’s nice, and he’s smart, and he’s kind of lazy sometimes, but Undyne was quick to assure you that you and this mystery guy were now her OTP, and she would die before the ship sinks. You weren’t sure what to make of that, but Alphys was there as well, and the look on her face was down right scary.

     You should have seen the storm coming when she canceled anime night a week later. Instead of relaxing in her cosy home, she dragged you to a suave hole in the wall bar for some food. Undyne’s tittering didn’t stop, even after Alphys met the two of you there. She caught on to the plan quick, and you still had no idea what was going on. They kept looking at the bar, waiting for someone. But noone came to fill the seat that they were staring so intently at.

     They called off the ‘fateful encounter’, and you spent the rest of the night rewatching ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’.

     The next week, they had a more solid idea in mind. They didn’t say anything to you, but you knew that there was nothing you could do to stop the shipping duo. They brought you to some random house, knocked on the door, and dove into the bushes, leaving you wondering what to do all alone on the porch with no plan of action whatsoever.

     “who’s there?” A voice called from the other side of the door. His voice was smooth, and it was really nice to listen to, but you couldn’t base much off of a disembodied voice.

     “...” You didn’t know what to say. Alphys nudged you from under the bush. “Uh, I’m one of Undyne’s friends.” That should do the trick.

     “heh, you got any knock knock jokes, kid? won’t open up till i hear a joke.” The guy on the other side of the door chuckled, and you tried to think of something funny.

     You knocked on the door.

     “who’s there?”

     “Uh, Mikey?”

     “okay, mikey who?”

     “Mikey doesn’t fit the door. Could you let me in?”

     He snorted, and the door swung open.

     When your quiet otaku friend said that they had someone that you absolutely  _ had  _ to meet, you didn’t think you would come face to sweater with a very tall skeleton. You also didn’t expect to see this strange skeleton finishing off a bottle of honey.   


     “how can I help you, human?” He sent a sweet smile your way. He met your eyes easily, and you felt like you couldn’t do this anymore. He was too much. You wanted nothing more than to run from this admittedly cute skeleton.

     Oh, no. He’s staring. Com’on, you’ve gotta think of something! Your mind scrambles for something to say.

     “I was just, um, looking for Undyne. I heard she might be here?” You forced your eyes away from his eye sockets and darted a glance at the bush. You think you see something flash, but you ignore it in order to at least try to avoid putting your foot in your mouth.

     “nah, she hasn’t come by today.” He stood aside, waiting for you to come in. “wanna take a seat and I can see where she’s at?”

     You nod, and slink by him, wanting to avoid any more awkwardness. You hope that he missed the small glare you sent to the bushes.

     His smirk, along with the little chuckle he sends your way makes you flush. Yeah, he definitely saw that. Congrats. You’ve just made a fool of yourself in front of an attractive skeleton monster. Great.

     You stiffly sit down, and try to seem like you’re relaxed, but you’re too nervous.

     He reclines on the couch, and you find yourself wanting to be every bit as relaxed as this guy is. He pulls out a phone, and soon a loud ringtone that’s definitely from an anime blares just outside the window. You see something red duck out of view with a muffled “Shit.” Papyrus’ smile is growing by the second.

     It seems like he’s caught on to Undyne’s little scheme.

     “so, what’s your name, sweets?”

     You tell him your name, and ask for his. He tells you his name, even though you already know it, and says that you can call him Paps if you’d like. He starts a friendly conversation.

     “how long have you known ‘dyne?” He starts with something you’d be comfortable with. Friends.

     “I met her shortly after you all came out of the mountain.” You laugh, “It’s kind of funny. I met her when we were both looking for anime merch at a store close by.”

     “nyeh heh, yeah, that sounds like something she would do.”

     Papyrus eased you into friendly conversation, and you felt yourself relax into the couch until you were safely nestled in the plush cushions of the couch next to him. You saw him sigh, and fell into a comfortable silence. Content to not pay attention to what show was on. A few hours pass like this, and you were more than happy with that. You were almost asleep when the door slammed open, and another skeleton stood proudly in the doorway.

     “BROTHER! I AM HOME AND READY TO COOK A DELICIOUS TACO DINNER!” Sans dashes toward the kitchen, only to freeze in front of the couch. It would have been hilarious if his energy didn’t scare you at least a little. “OH, I WAS UNAWARE THAT A NEW FRIEND WOULD BE JOINING US TODAY. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME, PAPS?!” The smaller skeleton, who’s a little bit shorter than you, sets his hands on his hips, and sends a soft glare to his brother before turning his attention to you.

     “IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN! I AM SANS THE SKELETON!” He pauses long enough for you to introduce yourself, really it’s only about half a second, before running outside and pushing a very flustered, very caught Undyne and Alphys into the living room. “I FOUND OUR FRIENDS OUTSIDE. THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WANTED TO COME IN, SO I INVITED THEM TO DINNER!” He looked so proud of himself.

     Undyne scratches the back of her head, and Alphys thumps Sans on the back. “GOOD thinking, punk. It’s about TIME we had dinner together with a few  _ friends. _ ” She winks at you.

     Sans doesn’t notice the wink, but Papyrus does, and he slides a glance at you before settling his gaze on his brother.

     Sans rushes into the kitchen with Alphys and the two of them start making a racket. Undyne mutters something about talking to Papyrus for a second. You take that as your cue to try and help with the chaos going on in the kitchen.

     By the time the food is done, you can say that you’ve beat up tomatoes, and helped a skeleton and a lizard make tacos. Not something that just anyone can say. You even convinced them to take a picture with you, but they didn’t know that it was more for proof than for fun.

     When everyone is sitting at the table, you notice that Undyne sat next to Alphys, and Sans on the lizard’s other side, and you were seated between Undyne, and Papyrus, who was next to Sans. After the whole food prepping disaster that used to be the kitchen, you noticed Undyne shoot Paps a few pointed looks. He responded by taking a bite of taco drenched in honey. He didn’t look nervous at all. 

     That wasn’t the case for you. You were nervous as hell. By the looks that Alphys was giving you, it was obvious.

     You didn’t see when Paps sent you a sidelong stare as he zoned out for a second. His smirk was a little less smug, and he gave a light sigh. You did notice when Undyne tried to stifle her squeal of approval, and Alphys fangirled with her over their otp. Sans wasn’t sure what was going on until he saw the look on his brothers face. He immediately joined the other two in the fanning, and you didn’t really know what was going on.

     Papyrus was okay with that. He had met you a few hours ago. He had plenty of time to learn about this interesting human. He also took note of his brother and their friends. With the way they’re acting, it isn’t long until someone makes a move, and he was much too lazy to do that.

     At least, he was for now. If he plays his cards right, he wouldn’t have to.


End file.
